The term "side roll mover" is a term ordinarily applied to the power means which is connected to a wheel-line irrigation system for propelling the same in the sideways direction over a field which is to be irrigated. The wheel-line irrigation systems normally comprise an elongated irrigation pipe having a plurality of spaced apart wheels mounted thereon with the pipe being rigidly connected to the wheels and acting as an axle therefor. Ordinarily, a gasoline engine is stationed on a wheeled frame means intermediate the length of the system and is connected to the pipe by a chain assembly whereby the pipe may be selectively rotated which causes the system to be moved sideways to the next irrigating station.
Frequently a plurality of systems are positioned in a spaced apart end-to-end relationship. The standard procedure for moving the system is for the operator to go to the power unit located mid-point in the system, start the gasoline engine and move each system individually to its next position. During the move, the operator is amidst the wet crop foliage and is walking in muddy soil. When the individual system has been moved to its next position the operator must return to the power unit of the next system and repeat the procedure. Plus, it can be seen that it is extremely inconvenient to move the conventional systems and a great amount of time and labor is consumed.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved side roll mover.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic side roll mover.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic side roll mover which is adapted to move a pair of irrigation systems simultaneously.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic side roll mover which eliminates the necessity of an operator walking through muddy soil as the system is being advanced.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic side roll mover which eliminates the necessity of a gasoline engine which is frequently difficult to start under the moist conditions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic side roll mover which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.